


Missing You

by LemonFlavoredSquid



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonFlavoredSquid/pseuds/LemonFlavoredSquid
Summary: Vintages misses Skull, Skull misses Vintage, Omega is sick of the whining.[Very late Birthday fic for a good friend!]
Relationships: Vintage/Skull
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GogglesXKun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/gifts).



> Not gonna lie, not my best work in my opinion, but im tossing it out here anyway, enjoy!

Like so often, Skull actually had no idea how he ended up in this situation. All he had done was follow Avi when the other mentioned that there was some sort of interview that he was scheduled for. Strange, he was sure that that was the one thing he was on top of, but it seemed that one or two of them still slipped through the cracks. Oh well. 

The building he was led to ended up being strangely familiar, he felt like he had seen it before, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then again, he felt like that a lot of times, it was what often led to him getting lost, so perhaps it was just another false alarm. He decided not to worry about it, instead following his right hand through the doors and down a few corridors. 

As they walked, something was bothering him, he couldn't quite place it, it was subtle, nagging at the back of his mind and slowly starting to annoy him. It wasn't until they finally stopped that he finally realized what it was: A scent. A scent so enticingly sweet and thick that it easily managed to push past his trusty bandana. Skull could have sworn that he had smelled said scent before, but where, he couldn't say. Perhaps one of those random candy shops he stumbled into while lost? But no, this smelled better than any candy he's ever tasted. 

"Well, we're here..." Aviator's voice finally snapped him out of his thoughts, and Skull found himself focusing on his right hand, picking up the slight unease in his tone. Did he smell it too? Was that what was making him uneasy? Something about this seemed wrong, and it made Skull bristle slightly. Part of him wanted to go investigate, to find the source and satisfy his curiosity, but on the other hand, he had the urge to turn and run, something that he's never felt like this. Not any time recently at least. 

"Do you smell tha-" 

"In there. Go on, you're going to be late." Skull found himself stumped when Aviator suddenly cut him off like that. Any other time, he would have taken his time to question his friend, as this was rather uncalled for. Instead though, he found himself turning to the door Aviator nodded towards, feeling a shiver run down his back as the smell only seemed to get stronger. Wait, was the source in there? Perhaps it was worth investigating. 

Giving one last look at his right hand, he was met with another nod before Aviator turned away. Again, he'd have to question him about that later, it was unlike him to act like this. But his attention quickly shifted to the scent that kept drawing him in, and before he knew it, his hand was on the handle of the door, opening it as he peered inside. Before he could make much sense of his surroundings though, he suddenly felt a shove, causing him to stumble right into the room before he heard the door behind him slam shut and a lock click.

"What the- Aviator?" Regaining his balance, Skull found himself whirling around, trying to open the door only to find it locked. "Aviator what the hell, open the door." No response. Skull found himself more confused than ever before. What the hell was his best friend doing? Aviator was usually the one that got him /out/ of tight spots, not the one that got him into them. Rattling at the door a few more times, Skull soon resorted to pounding on the door in a vain attempt to bring his right hand back.

" _God_. Can you tone it down a little?" 

Oh. _Oh_. Skull found himself jumping a little at the all too familiar voice. Whirling around, he found himself looking around the room before his eyes fell onto the bed against one of the walls, watching the heap of blankets shift and move until the face of a very familiar inkling popped out. A very familiar inkling mind you, that Skull thought he might never see again, especially not in this kind of situation. 

"Vintage? What are you doing here?" 

The X ranker simply gave his former team mate a glare, although Skull quickly noted that it was missing the usual venom behind it, something that, quite frankly, worried him a little. "I should be asking you that. Why are you in my room of all places? Even /you/ can't have gotten _that_ lost." Vintage clearly wasn't happy about the intrusion, not that Skull could really do anything about it.

"Aviator said that I had an interview and brought me here. I'm _trying_ to get out, but the door is locked." Had he forgotten something? No, that was just about the gist of it. Vintage seemed puzzled for just a moment before his expression shifted into the same apathetic difference as usual. "The key is on top of the doorframe. Get the fuck out." 

For a moment, Skull wanted to argue, to try and talk with the other, but he realized that it was probably futile. There was no talking to Vintage unless he managed to beat him. Sighing, he turned to run his fingers along the top of the doorframe, fully expecting to find the key there as Vintage said. "...It's not there." 

At that, the X ranker let out an annoyed huff, shifting and finally crawling out of the heap of blankets on his bed. "God you're just as useless as always." Finally getting out of his bed, the two-toned Inkling walked up next to Skull, getting on his tip toes to run his fingers over the doorframe just like Skull had done before. "What the... _God fucking *Damnit*!_ I'm going to kill Omega when she gets back."

"Should I...ask?" Skull wasn't really easily frightened, but Vintage's little outburst actually had him taking a step back. Something was still off though, and Skull just couldn't put his finger on it right now. "She took the fucking key and locked us in here. Probably set up Aviator to help her bring you here. _God_ I'm going to kill her." 

Oh. Oooooh. That suddenly made at least some sense. So that's why Aviator had brought him here, probably some sort of attempt to get him and Vintage talking again. Not that Skull minded, he was trying to mend their relationship, although Vintage clearly wasn't as interested in it, judging by the way he huffed before stomping back over to his bed, not sparing the purple inkling a single glance. 

What to do now....Well, was there even anything he could do? Aside maybe from waiting for Omega and Aviator to give up on their little scheme and let him out of here. Why did they lock him into Vintage's room in the first place? Wouldn't it have been easier to get them onto some sort of neutral ground? All those thoughts kept swirling around in his mind until something hit him. Quite literally so. He was startled slightly when something soft suddenly hit his face and then fell to the ground with a soft thumping sound. Blinking, he looked down to see a pillow laying at his feet, soon turning his gaze to the other inkling, only to find Vintage with his back turned to him, curled up on his pile once more.

Sighing, he picked up the pillow, stopping just a moment later when the same enticing scent from before hit him. Wait, did it- 

It did! The pillow was positively soaked in it, a scent so sweet that Skull had trouble not burying his face into it in an instant. But wait, why did the pillow smell like that? Looking up, he scowled slightly as he mustered the other. Vintage wasn't the type to wear perfume or anything of the sort, and Skull honestly doubted that much had changed since they were team mates. So why-

Wait.

The less than optimal place to meet, the fact that Aviator had to lure him here of all places, Omega being in on the whole thing, and the smell, _the smell_. Suddenly it all seemed to click into place for the purple inkling, making him swallow as he forced down a blush that threatened spread over his face. "...you're in heat." 

Vintage visibly tensed at those words, shifting in his pile and glaring at the other, although he couldn't really find the words to defend himself. It wasn't like Skull didn't hit the nail on the head. Surprising, honestly, considering he usually wasn't very big on perception when he was outside the field of battle. Hell, even ON the field of battle Skull sometimes was an airhead, then again, that was probably one of the things that had originally drawn Vintage to him-

Oh _no_ he was _not_ going back there. His thoughts had swirled around the sniper too much already as it was. He needed to keep some distance between them lest those thoughts become even worse-

And just a second later, the bed dipped slightly, ripping Vintage out of his thoughts as his eyes went wide and flicked upwards, just to see Skull slowly shifting to settle next to him. No. No no no no _no_. He couldn't let this happen, Skull had betrayed him before, he couldn't just- 

But before he so much as got to squirm away, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his middle, and a cloth covered face slowly nuzzle into his neck, something that just about had him melt from the feeling of it. How long had it been since he let anyone touch him like this? Ages, surely, and with how starved he was for any kind of affectionate touch, he found himself melting into it despite himself.

Meanwhile Skull was slowly losing himself to the haze of the pheromones. Vintage smelled entirely too good, and now that he had had a whiff of it, he just couldn't stop himself. Before he knew it, he had wandered over to the other's bed, and merely moments later, he was cuddled up to the two-toned inkling, face buried in his neck to get closer to the scent. 

How long had he been wanting to do this? Just how long had he missed the other, regretting the decision he had made in the midst of his power lust, only realizing how much he had messed up when it was too late? Quite frankly, he was surprised Vintage hadn't shoved him away already, hissing at him and telling him to stay away. But he would take what he could get, letting out a soft noise as he shifted to pull the other down, tugging Vintage against his chest and burying his face in the other's neck to soak up his warmth and his scent.

"Skull, you-" 

Vintage needed to get the other off of him, he needed to push Skull away, to get some distance between them. When the other tugged him to lay down, he shifted to push his hands against the other's shoulders, but by the time they moved to rest there, he found them betraying him by instead shifting to wrap around the sniper's neck, a shudder running down his spine when he felt Skull give a low rumbling purr in response. 

He really was weak to the other, wasn't he? He's been trying so hard to build up his walls, to keep the other out so he couldn't be hurt again, and here he was, with all of his defenses down with just a few simple actions. Barring Omega, Skull was the person that always managed to draw out his most vulnerable sides, evident by how he couldn't stop the soft chirp that fell from his lips when he felt the other shift to pull down his bandana only to lean back in and leave a nip at his neck.

Skull could feel the other's hands digging into the back of his shirt, although the chirp the other let out at the nip almost startled him a little. It had been ages since he heard a noise like that from the X Blood leader. Hell, it had been ages since he even /talked/ to the other. He probably shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't give in to his instincts and instead leave Vintage alone, but with the other slowly starting to tilt his head and the heat starting to pool in his gut, he couldn't bring himself to stop, instead letting out a soft growl as his fingers finally started moving, pushing underneath the two toned inkling's shirt and running over his skin. 

He wanted to savor this, to drink in every little detail of the other inkling to commit it to memory, because he was fairly sure he would never be able to do so again after this. Pulling away from the other's neck for a bit, he looked at him, getting lost in those bright red eyes for a while before holding the other's chin with his fingers, leaning in, stopping just before their lips met.

"Vintage....

Vintage's mind was currently stuck in a thick haze. Faintly, he realized that this was going to lead to something much more if he ended up giving in to the other's urging. But on the other hand, this felt so _right_ to him, to have Skull close and touching him like that, to feel the other's breath on his lips as the purple inkling waited for his response. He found himself staring into the other's eyes, feeling himself getting lost for a while before he found his body betraying him, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against the other's.

The two-toned inkling felt a shiver run down his spine when their lips met, fingers curling into the back of Skull's shirt in an attempt to ground himself when he felt the other lean in with a soft noise. He could still hear the quiet voice scream in the back of his head that he shouldn't do this, that Skull would just hurt him all over again, but it was quickly drowned out when he felt the other run his tongue over his lips. Without much hesitation, he parted them, allowing the purple inkling to explore.

On the other hand Skull didn't remember Vintage as quite so...docile. Granted, they've never been in this exact kind of situation before, but he'd figured that if anything, it would be a struggle for control with the other, not...this. Not that he was complaining, it felt good to hold Vintage like that, to have him lean up into the kiss and even hold onto him. It made him realize just how badly he had missed the other, how much of a fool he had been to leave back then.

Well, better make up for it now. His fingers found themselves moving over Vintage's chest, committing every little detail to memory as he traced over the delicate skin. All the while he explored the other's mouth, eyes fluttering shut as his ears perked up when the other gave him the sweetest little chirp, making him shudder. He doubted anyone else had ever seen Vintage like this, and something about that fact made pride bubble up in his chest, the fact that the other gave himself to him, that he allowed himself to be vulnerable, despite everything Skull had done, he wanted to make sure he wouldn't regret it.

Vintage found himself overwhelmed, and at the same time, it just wasn't enough. The touches, the kisses, the other holding him close, how long had he wanted this? And he still wanted more, so much more. Without thinking, he shifted, pushing the purple inkling onto his back before straddling him, breaking their kiss as he leaned back to look down at the other, a two toned blush spreading over his face. "You're not taking over that easily."

He wouldn't let Skull have control over the situation just like that, he wouldn't *dare* give in to someone weaker than him. Although, he soon felt the other's hands grip his hips, and only a moment later Skull rutted up against him, causing Vintage to let out a startled chirp as a shiver ran down his spine. He couldn't resist as Skull pulled him down again, feeling the other nose up against his jaw before murmuring. "Let me take care of you, just once."

The urge to deny the other, to hiss and spit and fight against him arose, but as he felt another nip on his neck, he felt it evaporate just as quickly, leaving him a shivering mess as he melted into the small touches, his body twitching when Skull rolled his hips up again. Why as he so weak to the other? Had it been anyone else, Vintage was more than confident that he would have had no issues with putting them in their place and putting them beneath him where they belonged. Then again, the airheaded sniper had always had this effect on him, making him lower his defenses no matter how hard he tried to keep them up.

"Y-You stupid- hgn...I-Idiot...doing this to me..." Vintage wanted to hiss at the other, but it came out as barely more than a whine. He found his fingers curling into the fabric of Skull's shirt as another roll of the sniper's hips left him breathless, especially when he felt the other's arousal clearly press up against him. He wanted to taunt the other, to berate him for giving in to his urges so easily, but how could he? Especially when he found himself slowly moving to push back against the bulge pressing up against him with a breathless whine. 

At the very least he found himself taking pleasure in the low groan the action elicted from Skull, shifting to press down against his length again to drive him further over the edge. He wanted to drive him wild, to tease him until he had no chance but to show him just how badly he was affected by him. The notion that he still had this much power over Skull, even if only like this, it made a shiver run down his spine. 

For a while, the two of them seemed almost content simply rutting against each other, the friction and warmth of the other's body against their own enough to stave off the need for more. Neither seemed to be quite satisfied though, Vintage feeling tingles run down his spine as his body demanded more, and Skull trying to fight against the urge to flip them around to take the other right then and there, especially with just how _good_ the other looked right now, flushed face, fangs digging into his lower lip, and eyes almost closed as he tensed at each little rut Skull gave up against him.

He couldn't, he shouldn't- But with another muffled noise from the other, Skull threw caution to the wind, he had to, when else was he going to get this good of a chance? 

Before Vintage knew what was happening, he suddenly found himself shifted around with Skull hovering over him only moments later. Something about the hunger in the other's eyes had him shivering, although he at least tried to save face by huffing at the other. "Finally got bored of humping me like a desperate beas-" 

He was cut off when he suddenly was pulled into a biting kiss, letting out a startled chirp before he found himself melting into it, finding himself wrapping his arms around the other's neck to hold onto him. He wanted this, needed this, and at this point, even he couldn't deny himself. Especially not when Skull pulled back, looking at him with half lidded eyes before purring lowly at him, those clawed fingers shifting to tug at his boxers. "I want you."

The demand was simple, and yet it set something in Vintage off in a way he himself didn't quite understand. Shifting, he moved to help the other pull down his boxers, revealing himself to the other. He had been hard ever since Skull started his ministrations, his body much too weak to the other's touch to resist. Even now, when he felt the other's fingers curl around him, giving him a slow stroke, did he find his hips quickly raising up against it, a chirp escaping his throat before he could do anything about it. 

Skull found himself soaking up everything Vintage had to give him, all the little noises, the way his hips pressed up against his hand, and that beautiful expression, giving himself to him... Its everything he ever wanted. And in turn, he wanted to make sure Vintage felt good as well. Letting out a low croon, he moved to press three of his fingers against the other's lips, smirking when Vintage let out a confused whine and opened his eyes to look at him. "Get those wet for me. I don't want to hurt you." 

Those words sent another shiver down Vintage's spine, Skull really was intending to go all the way, wasn't he? Vintage almost hated himself for how eager that thought made him, parting his lips and running his tongue over the fingers offered to him. All the while keeping eye contact with the purple inkling as he purred, wanting to rile Skull up further. 

And rile him up it did, from the obvious twitch in his boxers, to the way his eyes narrowed as he looked down at Vintage, soon leaning in and nosing up against his neck once more. "I shouldn't have let you go..." the murmur was soft, almost inaudible as Skull shifted slightly to nip at the other's skin, moving from spot to spot. "I'll fix that..." 

Vintage wondered what the other was talking about, but between the fingers in his mouth and the hand on his cock, he could barely think. Although just a moment later he felt Skull shift before an almost blinding pain erupted in his shoulder, making him keen, releasing the fingers from his mouth as he finally realized what had happened. Skull had bitten him, and none too gently either. Leaving a mark that would be pretty difficult to cover up in the coming days. 

The two-toned Inkling was left panting as he felt Skull pull back slightly before pressing soft little kisses over the mark he had left, growling softly. "Mine..." As he did, he shifted to tug down his own boxers, finally freeing his own cock before shifting to prod one of the wet fingers against Vintage's entrance. "You're mine..."

"Skuuuull..." Vintage didn't even realize he could whine like that, pressing his hips up before gasping when he felt the first finger wriggle into him. It felt weird, almost uncomfortably so, but he was quickly distracted when the purple inkling moved closer to catch him in another biting kiss, one that Vintage quickly returned with equal vigor. He felt almost overwhelmed, but with the other's body draped over him, that familiar warmth, it seemed to keep him calm, even when he felt the second finger slowly make its way inside, causing him to wrap his arms around the other, digging his claws into Skulls back. All it really earned him was a soft grunt from the other as the kiss grew messier.

Skull felt like he was losing it, from marking Vintage, to hearing him whine his name like that, to just how tightly he was clenching around his fingers as he started to insert the third into the other inkling, everything seemed so...perfect. He was a fool to have let the other go, and he wouldn't make the same mistake again, never again. Finally pulling back from the kiss, both of them were left panting, Skull finally moving the pull the fingers out of the other before shifting to nudge the head of his cock up against Vintage's entrance. 

The feeling caused the two toned inkling's eyes to snap open, looking down before up at Skull, a blush covering his face. Despite everything though, he bit his lip before giving the other a nod, hearing that same rumbling purr before Skull shifted, slowly starting to push in. Vintage tensed at the feeling, his claws once again digging into the other's back as he slowly felt Skull shift deeper and deeper. 

By the time the purple inkling settled into him completely, Vintage was panting, his fingers having eased out of the other's back, but still keeping a tight hold on Skull's shirt. Not long after, he found a whine escaping his throat as he rolled his hips against the other. "Skuuuuull....move....please..." He hated hearing himself so needy, so demanding, his voice barely more than a high pitched whine. Although it seemed to please Skull well enough, a low rumble answering as he felt the other nuzzle into his neck, pulling his hips back before starting to push back inside, settling into a slow rythm at first.

The slow rocking seemed enough to sate Vintage for a while, the X Blood leader letting out a steady stream of content noises, rocking down against the other as Skull slowly started to speed up his thrusts. "Skull..." He couldn't help the purr of the other's name that escaped his lips, and just a few moments later, he had the other's full attention on him once more. Those golden eyes staring at him, only him, before Vintage knew what he was doing, he pulled the other into another kiss, unable to be away from him for too long. He had missed Skull too much and for too long to let go of him right now.

Skull certainly didn't seem to mind, leaning into the kiss with a content grunt, shifting to support himself with his hands as he slid his tongue along Vintage's and into his mouth, exploring and tasting, wanting to commit it to memory so he might remember it later. The other's taste, his scent, how he felt underneath him...they were things Skull never wanted to forget, especially if Vintage were to go back to acting so cold to him afterwards. 

By the time they parted, both were left panting, Vintage leaning back against the sheets as Skull found his hips hammering down against the other just a little faster, the tight coil of heat in his abdomen dangerously close to snapping. But no, he wouldn't finish before Vintage, he wanted to defeat the other, make him feel good like no one else had before and then, only then would he claim his victory. 

Luckily for him, it seemed that Vintage wasn't far off from his release, if the tensing walls and those breathless chirps were anything to go by. Skull leaned in, nuzzling into his neck, pressing a few soft kisses over the mark he had left before nipping at his ear. "Go on..."

That almost seemed all Vintage needed, and just a few moments later those arms wrapped around Skull again, claws digging into his back once more as he felt the other tighten around him, crooning as he moved to stroke Vintage's twitching cock as he made a mess of his chest with his own cum. The feeling of the other giving in to his release was wonderful, and not long after, Skull felt himself following, giving a few more eager ruts into the other before leaning over him, fangs once more sinking into the other inkling's shoulder as he started to empty himself into him, feeling Vintage shiver underneath him as he was filled.

By the end of it, both inklings were left catching their breath, Skull unlatching his fangs before purring lowly, pressing kisses over the fresh mark before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him, Vintage nuzzling into his neck just a few moments later. It almost startled him, but he returned it with a low croon, shifting to slowly pull out of the other and roll them onto their sides, wrapping his arms around Vintage to hold him close. 

The two toned inkling wasted no time curling against Skull's chest, letting out a sigh before looking up at him. "...I missed you, you know. I- fuck. I /still/ miss you."

Skull looked at him, barely hesitating before leaning in, pressing a kiss to Vintage's cheek. "I know. I...I was stupid. I shouldn't have left you. I'm sorry." 

Those simple words seemed to spur the other on, and a moment later, Skull had his arms full of purring Inkling nuzzling him. He let out a soft chuckle, returning the affections as the two of them slowly wound down, eventually ending up falling asleep right as they were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After taking a quick peek at the mess of blankets and limbs that was now Vintage's bed, she quickly closed the door, letting out a content hum before returning to the kitchen where Aviator still sat, nursing his sixth cup of tea by now. The moment he saw her enter the room, he perked up. "So? Are they alright?"

Omega took her sweet time with taking a seat, taking a sip from her own cup with a small smile. "Just fine. I told you letting them just fuck it out would be for the best. Vintage is always overemotional during his heat. If we can get them to talk after this, it'll all be fine."

Aviator let out a nervous sigh, leaning back. "God I hope so, I'm tired of having Skull whining for him."

The calm girl couldn't help a soft chuckle. "I suppose we'll see. They deserve their rest for now." 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
